Baby, I love you catch me sequel
by RubikLuhan
Summary: [KRISHO/HUNHAN] Suho dan luhan sudah ditangkap oleh kris dan sehun. Kini tinggal bagaimana mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. Kira-kira bagaimana hidup duo mantan penari erotis ini setelah berhasil ditangkap cintanya oleh kris dan sehun?
1. Chapter 1

_Baby, I love you _[catch me sequel]

Author : rubikluhan

Cast : suho, luhan, kris, sehun

Rated : M

Summary : [KRISHO/HUNHAN] Suho dan luhan sudah ditangkap oleh kris dan sehun. Kini tinggal bagaimana mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. Kira-kira bagaimana hidup duo mantan penari erotis ini setelah berhasil ditangkap cintanya oleh kris dan sehun?

Annyeong! Rubikluhan back~~~~ *tebar bunga

Banyak yang minta sequel, ya udah aku bikin. Sedangkan ff krisho yg lain akan aku urus nanti aja xD. Buat yang baru baca ff ini, disarankan baca ff CATCH ME biar ngerti asal usul ff ini. kan lucu baca-baca nggak ngerti, karena aku nggak akan flashback lagi ke cerita sebelumnya.

Mianhe ya hunhan shipper, hunhannya dikit. Author berusahaaaaaa buat bikin hunhan. Rubikluhan ampe baca ff hunhan segala rated di ffn buat dapet feel. Juga nyari hunhan video dan pict hunhan biar feelnya ada.

Terus yang buat readers yg minta yaoi BoyXBoy, author juga udah terjun ke tumblr buat liat krisho biar feel yaoi dapet. Hehehehehe…

Banyak bacot banget nih rubikluhan, happy reading guys~

_Aku sudah ditangkap oleh seorang namja. Iya seorang namja. Sangat tampan, baik, senyumnya indah dan ia mencintaiku. Kami saling mencintai dan kami saling membutuhkan. _

_Tapi…._

_Apa ini disebut happy end? Apa yang terjadi setelah kami bersama?_

_Catch me sequel…._

Seoul, south korea.

"tolong kau urus jongkook, dia rewel sekali!" pekik yoonjoo sambil melerai 2 orang bocah laki-laki yang masih berkelahi gara-gara memperebutkan sebuah apel.

"sebentar-sebentar, aku harus mengganti celana junhong, dia pipis di celana lagi" ujar luhan sambil menenangkan junhong yang menangis karena celananya basah sehabis mengompol.

Taman kanak-kanak sedikit melelahkan hari ini. yaa~ bisa dilihat dari luhan dan yoonjoo yang kewalahan menangani bocah-bocah kecil itu.

Luhan membawa junhong ke toilet dan membantu bocah imut itu mengganti bawahannya yg basah karena pipis. Luhan tak kesal sedikitpun saat celana junhong diganti bocah itu masih menangis rewel.

Luhan mengusap air mata junhong sayang setelah celana ganti sudah terpakai di badan junhong. Luhan terus mengusap air mata yg terus mengalir itu dan mengucapkan kata-kata sayang pada junhong. Perlahan isakan itu terhenti dan junhong terdiam. Menatap luhan yg tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Junhong merentangkan tangannya dan luhan tertawa kecil.

Bocah ini ingin dipeluk

Begitulah junhong. Ia memang yg paling kecil tapi juga yg paling tinggi. Namun ia juga cukup cengeng, sehabis menangis ia akan minta dipeluk. Kata mamanya sih, artinya junhong sudah lebih baik.

Luhan menggandeng tangan mungil junhong untuk mengajak namja mungil itu kembali ke ruang bermain.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang music terbuka dan hampir mengenai wajah junhong. Untunglah luhan lansung menarik tangan mungil itu mundur. Luhan memeriksa keadaan junhong untuk memastikan ia tak menabrak pintu itu. luhan menolehkan wajahnya .

Sehun berdiri dan menatapnya heran. "kenapa? " Tanya sehun, tak merasa kalau dirinya hampir saja akan membuat junhong terluka atau menangis.

"kau hampir menabrak junhong tau!" bentak luhan, yeoja rusa itu kini menggendong junhong membawanya ke kelas. Meninggalkan sehun yang memandangnya bengong.

"apa?...apa salahku?" gumam sehun.

"apa sudah selesai bertengkarnya?" Tanya luhan pada yoonjoo. Suasana kelas sedikit baik-baik saja dan terkesan tenang. Saat ini anak-anak sedang belajar menggambar.

"sudah… oh iya, junhong sudah baik?" Tanya yoonjoo, luhan mengangguk tersenyum. Tapi yoonjoo masih memandang luhan. Sedangkan yang dipandang mengernyit heran.

"wae?"

"kau yakin junhong baik-baik saja? Dia terus dibelakangmu" kata yoonjoo menunjuk junhong yang terdiam di belakang luhan.

"junhong… ayo sana main sama teman-temanmu" ajak yoonjoo. Tapi junhong menolak dan bersembunyi di kaki luhan.

"ok! Dia menyukaimu… ajaklah dia" kata yoonjoo

"boleh?"

"tentu saja, ajak dia ke ruang music, mainkan lagu dari piano, buat pikirannya rileks" saran yoonjoo, luhan mengangguk dan mengajak junhong pergi.

Luhan membawa junhong ke ruang music, ruangan itu sepi. Luhan duduk di kursi piano sedangkan junhong duduk di lantai memandang luhan.

Alunan piano lagu miracle in December mengalun merdu di telinga junhong. Namja mungil itu menutup matanya dan membayangkan dia sedang bersama keluarganya, tertawa dan bersenang-senang bersama.

Junhong memang anak yang kurang mendapat perhatian keluarganya. Hidup sederhana dan kadang ekonomi memburuk membuat kedua orang tua junhong harus kerja ektra sampai malam untuk mencari uang. Itulah mengapa junhong kurang mendapat perhatian orang tuanya.

Perlahan junhong bangkit dan memeluk luhan dari samping, membuat yeoja itu terkejut dan berhenti bermain.

Luhan duduk di lantai dan memeluk junhong yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Luhan sedikit berdendang kecil, menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk mengiringi junhong yang sudah ke alam mimpi.

Pintu ruang music terbuka dan muncul sehun yang kini masuk ke dalam ruangan menghampiri luhan dan junhong.

"anak-anak sudah bersiap pulang. Orang tua junhong menelpon, katanya datang menjemput sedikit terlambat." Ujar sehun dan duduk di samping luhan. Menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu luhan. Sepertinya sehun ingin bermanja-manja dengan luhan.

"sehun…junhong sedang tidur jangan seperti ini" pinta luhan. Sehun mencium leher jenjang luhan dan menghisapnya pelan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang akan lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"eeungh~"

Luhan menoleh mendapati junhong yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang sayu. Masih dalam keadaan mengantuk. Junhong merentangkan tangannya memeluk leher luhan, junhong menjitak wajah sehun untuk menjauh dari leher luhan. Memeluk leher itu possessive.

Sehun terkejut saat kepalan tangan junhong memukul wajahnya. Bocah ini cari masalah rupanya. Pikir sehun. Junhong bergumam di telingan luhan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh dua orang dewasa itu.

"hong…mau susu…" ujar junhong

"susu? Susu apa?" Tanya luhan, junhong menjatuhkan kepalanya di belahan dada luhan yang sintal. Ia pikir dada luhan yang besar menyimpan banyak susu yang enak seperti milik ibunya.

Sehun dan luhan membelalakkan matanya, namun luhan terenyuh saat junhong memandangnya dengan tatapan anak anjing yg imut. Luhan melepas kancing kemejanya hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang terbungkus bra. Perlahan luhan menurunkan branya dan menyodorkan dadanya untuk junhong.

Bibir mungil itu menyusu pada dada luhan. Junhong memang tak mendapat susu dari dada luhan. Karena luhan memang belum memproduksi asi. Tapi junhong menutup matanya membayangkan ini dada ibunya yang mengeluarkan asi lezat. Junhong hanya mengemut nipple dada luhan dan kembali tertidur.

Kebiasaan lain selain menyusu tentu tangan junhong yang meremas dada luhan yang lainnya. Ok guys jangan bilang junhong kecil-kecil mesum. Ini hal yang wajar saat anak kecil menyusu. Salahkan orang tua junhong yg minim memberikan junhong asi.

"engh~" luhan mendesah pelan karena junhong mengemut nipplenya keras. Tapi luhan merasa seperti seorang ibu. Menganggap junhong anakanya yang sedang menikmati asi miliknya. Luhan jadi berfantasi sendiri.l

Sehun memandang pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tatapan cengo. Bagaimana mungkin luhan begitu menikmati bibir junhong yang mengemut dadanya. Oh ya ampuun~ sehun iri sekali pada junhong. Ingin sekali ia mengganti junhong dengan bibir miliknya.

Hisapan bibir junhong berhenti, digantikan dengan dengkuran kecil milik junhong, tangannya juga terdiam di atas dada luhan yg satunya. Kali ini junhong benar-benar tertidur.

Cklek

"kalian disini, orang tua junhong datang" ujar yoonjoo menyembulkan kepalanya. sehun bersorak dalam hatinya. Ia sudah memiliki suatu rencana untuk luhan.

Luhan menggendong junhong yg tertidur dan memberikannya ke yoonjoo. Yeoja mirip Jessica SNSD itu menatap luhan dengan tatapan heran. Menatap dada luhan yg terlihat jelas, serta sehun yg duduk di lantai menatap mereka.

"kalian sedang bercinta?" Tanya yoonjoo.

"enak saja! Junhong menyusu tau!" pekik luhan tak terima dirinya dikatai berbuat mesum dengan sehun, apalagi masih ada junhong.

"tapi…. Memang kau punya asi?" Tanya yoonjoo masih mode herannya. Luhan memutar matanya lelah.

"dia hanya mengemut nipple ku"

"ooh~…. Aku akan membawa junhong ke keluarganya, kerja bagus luhan! Tapi cepat kancing kemejamu, namja disana kelaparan nampaknya" ujar yoonjoo sambil menunjuk sehun yang menatap mereka, luhan mengangguk dan memperbaiki pakaiannya. Yoonjoo lalu menggendong junhong dan meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"kenapa di tutup ada yg mau minta susu juga" ujar sehun. Luhan tidak bodoh. Ia tau maksud sehun dan kini berbalik mengancing kemejanya tapi tangan sehun sudah menahannya. Luhan menatap sehun jengkel, tapi pemuda yg lebih muda darinya itu hanya tersenyum miring. Senyum mesum ke luhan.

"ooh~ jangan lakukan sehun-ah" pinta luhan menjauh, tapi sehun memeluk luhan possessive dan menelusupkan kepalanya diantara payudara luhan yg menggiurkan karena ukurannya yg lumayan besar.

Sehun menggigit puncak payudara luhan sebelah kanan yg masih tertutupi kemeja. Luhan meremas rambut sehun pelan. Mengatakan kalau perlakuan sehun tadi cukup membuatnya menggelinjang.

Jar-jari sehun merayap ke dua bokong seksi yeoja rusa itu, meremasnya seduktif. Tentu saja sentuhan sehun membuat kakinya bergerak. Luhan menumpukan kaki kananya diantara selangkangan sehun agar namja itu tak menggodanya dengan menggesek-gesekkan juniornya. Luhan dapat membaca pikiran sehun yg itu.

Sehun menubrukkan tubuh luhan ke atas piano membuat tuts putih dan hitam itu berbunyi nada asal. Sehun menatap luhan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kepala mereka miring berlawanan arah dan lansung saling melumat bibir. Sehun melumat bibir mungil luhan kasar. Sebaliknya luhan membuka mulutnya untuk menelusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut sehun.

Tangan luhan bergerak untuk melepas kemeja sehun, meraba tubuh putih albino itu. sehun masih fokus menarungkan lidahnya dengan lidah luhan. Jari telunjuknya masuk diantara kemeja luhan dan menusuk dada luhan yg masih tertutup bra.

Ruang music itu semakin panas saat luhan mulai mengangkangkan kakinya, membuat rok mininya tersingkap hingga menampakkan paha bagian dalamnya. Sehun tersenyum membuat matanya menyipit imut. Sehun membuka zipper celananya serta menurunkan underwearnya. Menuntun junior besarnya ke lubang kenikmatan milik luhan yang masih tertutup underwear.

"tunggu….lepas itu dulu" ujar luhan menunjuk underwear hitamnya. Sehun tersenyum dan melepas underwearnya nya saja. Urusan rok, sehun memilih mendiamkannya. Lagi pula itu tak mengganggunya.

Sehun memajukan juniornya lagi tapi ia berhenti saat ujung juniornya bertemu dengan lubang milik luhan. Sehun menggesekkan juniornya tapi tak memasukkannya. Membuat luhan gatal di area vaginanya.

"aaah, sehun…masukkan aah" desah luhan. Sehun seperti menulikan indra pendengarannya. Ia tetap melakukan hal itu membuat luhan tak tahan.

Tangan mungil luhan bertengger di bahu bidang sehun dan mencoba bangkit. Lidahnya bergerak menjilat tubuh sehun seduktif, menjilat nipple sehun membuat namja itu merinding.

"aah, baby ~" desah sehun nikmat. Rusa mungil itu meninggalkan jejak salivanya di nipple sehun, meraba tubuh itu pelan dan mengecup kemudian menghisap meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan.

"sehun, luhan aku pulang du…YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" yoonjoo berteriak kaget saat melihat pemandangan panas didepannya. Bayangkan saja luhan yg menikmati tubuh sehun yg toples sedangkan sehun fokus dengan area bawah mereka.

BRUK

Sehun dan luhan membelalakkan matanya saat yoonjoo jatuh pingsan karena melihat apa yang tak ingin dilihat. Bayangkan wajah panik luhan dan sehun yg kerepotan merapikan pakaiannya hanya untuk membantu luhan mengangkat tubuh yoonjoo yg pingsan.

Ini konyol….

###

Beijing, china

Suho baru saja selesai mandi dan kini berada di hadapan cermin untuk memoles wajah cantiknya dengan make up.

Selesai dengan foundation dan bedak, suho memakai mascara dan memoleskan bibir indahnya dengan lipstick pink yg menawan.

"tanpa kau poles pun, wajahmu sudah cantik" goda kris yang kini tengah memakai dasinya. Ini adalah pagi. Saat-saat serius untuk melakukan aktivitas ke kantor dan bekerja.

"aku kan harus tampil professional untuk bekerja juga tuan wu" ujar suho membantu kris untuk memasang dasinya. Tapi memang mesum si kris wu kita. Dengan cepat mendekap tubuh suho dan menghirip feromon suho dari leher putih yeoja itu.

"YA! Jangan begini, kita akan ke kantor!" pekik suho, namun namja tiang itu tak mengidahkan perkataannya. Alhasil suho menarik dasi kris kuat-kuat hingga namja itu kesakitan karena tercekik.

"YA!, sakit tau" pekik kris melepas dasinya dengan kesal. Suhonya ini benar-benar tidak manis kalau digoda pagi-pagi.

"hahahaha… maaf maaf~ sini kupasangkan lagi" tawar suho, tapi kris sudah terlanjur ngambek dan menjauh. Memilih memasangkan dasinya sendiri. Selesai dengan dasinya, kris mengambil jas nya dan meninggalkan suho.

"haah~ ngambek lagi dia" gumam suho. Yeoja itu mengambil blazernya dan memakainya kemudian menyemprotkan parfum. Tersenyum kea rah cermin "kau bisa suho-ya, fighting!"

Asal tau saja, suho kini akan bekerja di perusahaan milik kris. Kris menawarkan suho untuk jadi manajernya tapi suho menolak, dia sudah melamar kerja dan diterima di perusahaan wu menjadi pegawai biasa di bidang pengecekkan. Suho ingin mencoba mandiri.

Menjadi wanita yg lebih baik. Menutup kisahnya yang menjadi penari erotis dan membuka lembaran baru menjadi pegawai kantoran muda biasa. Impian kecilnya terwujud sekarang.

Dua insan yg saling mencintai itu terdiam di dalam mobil, perjalanan menuju kantor bersama. Suho melihat pemandangan jalanan Beijing dari kaca jendela. Suasana hening tak ada yg bicara. Kris masih ngambek dan kesal dengan suho perihal kejadian tadi pagi.

Mobil hitam itu berhenti. Sudah sampai di kantor perusahaan kris. Suho menunggu kris membuka sabuk pengamannya. Tapi yang ada kris malah sudah membuka pintu dan berada di luar. Suho masih bengong menatap kris yg diluar.

Kris membuka pintu dan menyembulkan kepalanya. "kau tak keluar? Aku mau mengunci pintu!"

Suho buru-buru membuka sabuk pengamanya dan keluar dari mobil itu. kris mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan masuk meninggalkan suho. Oke, suho memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"awas kau nanti kris wu!" gumam suho, memikirkan kejahatan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti sepulanganya mereka dari kantor.

Ini adalah hari pertama ia bekerja. Suho memang cantik bagai malaikat, kecantikannyalah yang menarik para pegawai yang berada satu ruanagan dengannya tertarik untuk berteman. Baik pria maupun wanita. Bersikap ramah ke suho dan membantu suho jika yeoja itu kesulitan.

Rekan yang lansung akrab dengannya adalah kim himchan. *bentar, selingan dulu. Buat babys yg baca ff gue, mian gue buat himchan jadi cewe*

"kau, baru hari pertama sudah membuat kantor heboh" ujar himchan. Mengajak suho mengobrol. Saat ini jam istirahat. Suho dan himchan makan bersama di kantin kantor.

"maksudmu?" Tanya suho. Himchan tersenyum dan menunjuk sekeliling mereka. Semua orang menatap suho dengan wajah cerah. Suho memang secantik malaikat!

"ah! Aku ini hanya gadis biasa" ujar suho mengerti maksud pembicaraan himchan.

"serius! Kau itu cantik juga kulitmu putih pucat. Padahal make up mu tak begitu tebal, tapi kau cantik luar biasa!" puji himchan sambil menunjuk dengan gerak mencapit-capit dengan sumpitnya. Suho tertawa mendengar pujian himchan. Jujur saja, suho sedikit bangga dibilang begitu.

"…..apa kau punya pacar?"

Suho berhenti menyendokkan makanannya dan menatap bengong himchan. Suho terdiam dan kepalanya mulai bekerja. Ia harus jawab apa dengan pertanyaan ini. ia dan kris belum sempat membicarakan ini.

"aku…"

"presdir wu datang,!"

Pekikan pegawai bernama qian itu membuat pegawai yang lain merapatkan duduk mereka. Jelas saja. Semua pegawai bersikap halnya pegawai baik karena atasan tertinggi mereka datang untuk makan.

Di dampingi rekan-rekannya kris duduk di sebuah meja yang khusus disiapkan untuknya.

"sombong sekali" gumam suho, ingin sekali ia tertawa kencang saat ini. membandingkan kris di kantor dan kris di rumah. Jika di rumah namja itu akan bermanja-manja seperti kucing, ngambekkan dan mesum tentu saja. Sedangkan di kantor namja itu sok berkuasa, angkuh dan sok penting.

Lucu sekali tuan wu ini.

"itu kris wu, presdir kita. Kautahu dia sangat tampan dan cukup digilai di kalangan angkatan kita" ujar himchan. Suho mengangguk paham dan menyuap makanan ke mulutnya.

Suho menatap yeoja cantik dan seksi di samping kris. Siapa yeoja itu? kenapa sok dekat sekali dengan calon suaminya itu? darah suho berdesir. Ini bukan rencana akal-akalan kris untuk membuatnya cemburu bukan?

"himchan!"

"eum?"

"yeoja di samping kris ah! Maksudku presdir itu siapa?" Tanya suho penasaran.

Himchan menoleh untuk melihat yeoja yang dimaksud suho. Rupanya yang dibicarakan adalah lisa kim, sekretaris serta juru bicara kris.

"sekretaris presdir wu. Jangan punya urusan dengannya. Dengar-dengar ia akan menghancurkan siapapun yang dekat dengan presdir."

"dari mana kau tau?" tanta suho heran.

"…..ada pegawai bernama rin mei, dia sangat telaten dan rajin. Presdir suka kerja rin mei. Tak suka dengan rin mei yg dkat dengan presdir rin mei dijebak hingga dipecat dengan tidak hormat." Cerita himchan dengan nada pelan, suho mendengarnya dengan serius.

"memangnya dijebak bagimana?"

"menggelapkan uang perusahaan. Itu cerita lama, sekitar setahun yang lalu. "

"kau tahu itu dijebak, kenapa tak membelanya?" ujar suho tak terima mendengar ketidak adilan itu.

"yang membela juga ikut dipecat, siapa yang mau. Perusahaan ini gajinya lumayan. Mendengar kata dipecat saja sudah seperti alergi. Maka itulah tak ada yang mengusiknya. Biarkan saja…"

"lalu rin mei bagaimana?" Tanya suho. Yeoja itu jadi peduli dengan rin mei, meski ia juga tak kenal dengan rin mei

"dia bekerja di toko roti milik pacarku, begini-begini aku peduli juga padanya"

"hemmm…ah! Aku duluan ya, aku harus cek dokumen yang lain" kata suho membereskan nampan makanannya. Himchan hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Suho pamit dan berjalan menuju ruangannya, melewati meja-meja yang diduduki para pegawai di berbagai bidang.

"aaah~ cantik sekali suho kim itu"

"iya, tubuhnya juga indah"

"apalagi dia ramah dan senyumnya secantik malaikat!"

Para pegawai laki-laki heboh membicarakan suho, tak tahu kalau telinga tajam kris dapat mendengar mereka memuji calon istrinya tersebut.

"cih" umpat kris pelan, kalau bukan permintaan suho yg menyuruhnya bersikap layaknya atasan dan bawahan di kantor. Kris pasti dari tadi mengumumkan di papan pengumuman, suho itu miliknya.

"tuan wu? Kenapa mendadak berwajah kesal begitu?" Tanya lisa, sedangkan jongdae yang berada di depan mereka menampilkan pose muntah.

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab kris kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Sepertinya dia perlu bicara dengan suho nanti.

Suho berjalan sambil membawa berkas-berkas dokumen yang harus dia cek. Pegawai kelas atas yang berada satu bidang dengan kris berjalan dari arah depan dengan kris yang tepat memimpin di depan. Tentu saja suho dan kris tak dapat menghindari kontak mata satu sama lain.

Suho menunduk memberi hormat dan berjalan melewati kris dan pegawainya. Suho mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. kris yang memandangnya hanya menggeram kesal karena merasa dicuekin suho.

"fiuh~ hampir saja" ucap suho pelan lalu duduk di kursinya, himchan yang melihat suho keringatan memandangnya heran.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya himchan, suho menggeleng dan menampilkan senyum malaikat yang sukses membuat semua pegawai ruangan itu memegang jantung. Lama suho disini mungkin bisa berakibat fatal untuk kesehatan, mungkin saja.

Jam pulang kantor. Semua pegawai bersiap dan merapikan barang-barang mereka, sedankan yang lembur memilih ke kantin untuk memesan kopi. Terus terang saja, kalau kantor ini jam pulangnya sekitar pukul 8 malam.

"aku pulang duluan ya ho, aku mau kencan sama pacarku" kata himchan yang membereskan mejanya asl karena cepat-cepat. Suho mengangguk tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan saat himchan sudah keluar ruangan.

Suho fokus dengan komputernya. Setelah dirasa semua dokumen ke email atasannya, suho menshut down komputernya dan merapikan mejanya. Tiba-tiba iphonenya berdering menampilkan panggilan masuk dari jongdae.

"ne…yoboseyo, waeyo jongdae~ssi?"

"_nona kim, ah! Maksudku wu… tuan wu menunggu anda di mobil"_

"ooh~ iya, aku sedang beres-beres, ini sudah akan selesai. "

"_baiklah, tuan wu menunggu"_

"ne.."

Suho menutup telponnya dan berdecak sebal. "dasar naga bego! Awas saja kau dirumah ya"

Suho masuk ke mobil mewah hitam yang terparkir sendiri di tempat parkir. Kris menghela nafas dan menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Tak ada percakapan selama perjalanan pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, suho membuka pintu mobilnya sendiri, sudah yakin kalau kris masih ngambek dan mengacuhkannya. Buktinya kris sudah masuk duluan ke kamar apartemen mewah miliknya.

"kau kenapa?" Tanya suho pada kris yang sudah merebahkan diri dikasur, yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas dan memunggungi suho. Yeoja mungil itu mencubit pinggang kris hingga namja tampan itu meringis.

"sakit ho! 2 kali kau membuatku kesakitan" pekik kris, suho menindih tubuh kris dan menarik kerah piyama namja itu hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Suho yang memulai melumat bibir namja dihadapannya itu. menjilat bibir bawah kris sensual dan melumatnya.

"jangan marah lagi. Itu mengganggu pikiranku" ujar suho membelai pipi kris lembut. Kris terdiam dan lansung merubah bibirnya dengan seringaian.

"baiklah baby, tapi malam ini 3 ronde ya?" ujar kris menelusupkan tangannya kedalam piyama suho, cepat-cepat yeoja itu turun dari tubuh kris dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"sireo! Besok kerja kris!" pekik suho sambil bergulat dengan tangan kris yang masih bermain-main dengan tubuhnya. Tapi kris tak mau kalah, ia masuk ke selimut dan menyerang suho disana.

Doakan saja suho besok bisa berjalan dengan benar ke kantor. Dan jangan lupakan suho untuk memakai pakaian sampai menutupi lehernya yang mungkin masih meninggalkan kissmark.

TBC dulu ya…

Bagaimana? Gaje? Typo bertebaran ya… kalo banyak yang komen, nie ff lanjutnya fast. Kalo dikit ya mikir-mikir, hahahahaha. Oh iya lisa kim itu ngarang ya, dia Cuma tokoh yg dibuat-buat. Silahkan saran dan komentarnya. Karena kita sama-sama manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Review please~~ :*


	2. Chapter 2

Baby, I love you [catch me sequel]

Chapter 2

Author :rubikluhan

Cast : suho, luhan, kris dan sehun serta orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Genre : romance drama

Rated : M (membosankan)

Summary : [KRISHO/HUNHAN] Suho dan luhan sudah ditangkap oleh kris dan sehun. Kini tinggal bagaimana mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. Kira-kira bagaimana hidup duo mantan penari erotis ini setelah berhasil ditangkap cintanya oleh kris dan sehun?

**Wooo, gomawo ya readers yang sudah baca + review ff abal ini, yaah walaupun yg review sedikit -_-. *tak tahukah bahwa review kalian yang membuat fanfic berchapter itu lanjut* mumpung libur ujian kelas 12 yah, ada kesempatan updatenya fast. Itu saja pembukaan dariku.**

**Happy reading~**

Suho membuka matanya saat cahaya matahari masuk dari celah-celah jendela kamar apartemennya. Suho menggeliat menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dapat ia rasakan sesuatu yang berat memeluknya dari belakang.

Suho menggenggam tangan kris yang memeluknya possessive. Yeoja malaikat itu kembali menutup matanya untuk kembali tidur.

Tik tik tik tik

Suara detik jam membuat suasana kembali hening. Kris sebenarnya sudah bangun sebelum suho. Tapi, dia memilih bermalas-malasan sambil bermanja-manja dengan suho.

Aroma sex yang kental masih tercium di ruang kamar mewah itu. rupanya kemarin malam kris berhasil menang lotre. 3 ronde sampai ambruk. Betapa senangnya dirinya mendengar desahan suho yang sexy dan bagaimana lubang suho yang sempit menjepit juniornya nikmat.

Memikirkan itu saja kris sudah teransang. Tangan besarnya meraba tubuh suho dan meremas dada sintal milik yeoja itu. suho tentu mendesah pelan atas perlakuan kris itu.

"aah,..wu" desah suho sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia masih ngantuk dan jiwanya belum terkumpul semua walaupun hanya sekedar membuka mata.

Suho menikmati sentuhan kris ditubuhnya. Aah~ Cuma meremas saja dia pandai sekali. Gumam suho. Tapi tiba-tiba pikirannya meloncat ke topic yang berbeda.

Bukankah, ia harus bekerja. Hari ini tugasnya cukup banyak.

Suho membuka matanya, mendorong kris dan berlari ke kamar mandi, menahan rasa sakit di lubangnya dan dengan cepat bersiap ke kantor.

"BANGUNLAH KRIS WU! KITA TERLAMBAT!"

Kris bangun dan duduk di kasurnya. Menyipitkan matanya dan masih loading untuk berpikir. Rasanya lucu membayangkan tingkah suho yang kayak orang kesetanan pagi-pagi. Heboh karena terlambat ke kantor, padahal presdir kantornya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Suho keluar dari kamar mandi. Mendecak sebal karena kris masih di kasur. Masih dengan mode duduk dan menggunakan selimut menutupi tubuhnya yang naked karena aktivitasnya dengan suho kemarin.

"cepat mandi! Aku bisa dimarahi atasan kalau terlambat!" bentak suho sambil menarik kris untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"kenapa takut ? aku kan presdirnya, kau nggak akan aku pecat kok" ujar kris yang akhirnya sudah berdiri. Menggunakan piyamanya meski hanya celananya saja karena bajunya entah dimana kemarin ia lempar.

"ya memang, tapi kris. Atasanku itu nyonya kwon. Aku tidak mau ia mengomentariku. Apalagi aku masih pegawai baru" ujar suho sambil mengambil pakaiannya asal dari lemari dan memakainya. Suho berlari keluar dan memutuskan berangkat sendiri dengan taxi.

"aiish~ suho! Ya !" teriak kris tapi yeoja itu sudah pergi kris menendang pintu kamar mandi karena kesal dan memutuskan untuk bersiap ke kantor.

Suho sudah ada di dalam perjalanan menuju kantor menggunakan taxi. Melihat pemandangan jalan dari jendela. Tapi ada satu objek yang membuatknya tak melepas pandangannya. Matanya membulat dan menyuruh taxi tersebut untuk berhenti. Suho merogoh uang disakunya dan membayar ke supir taxi itu.

Ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang disudutkan di sebuah gang kecil oleh 2 orang pria. Yang satunya membawa pisau sedangkan yang satunya mencoba merampas tas milik yeoja itu.

Suho turun dari taxi hanya untuk menolong yeoja paruh baya yang sudah ketakutan itu. yeoja mungil itu meraih batu yang ada di pinggir jalan untuk memukul pria yang memegang pisau.

"aww!"

"lepaskan yeoja itu!" pekik suho dengan bahasa korea. Tentu saja 2 perampok itu mengernyitkan alis mereka. Namun berubah menjadi seringaian. Suho merentangkan tangannya di depan yeoja itu untuk melindunginya. Meski ia tahu resiko yang akan ia hadapi sangat besar.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia menolong yeoja itu. pertama, yeoja itu akan dirampok. Sebagai warga Negara korea yang baik dan peduli. Dimanapun dirinya, menolong orang itu wajib. Yang kedua, yeoja itu mirip sekali dengan seseorang, err…kris?

"jangan mendekat atau aku akan berteriak!" pekik suho, tapi kali ini dengan bahasa mandarin. Suho menyadari salah gaulnya tadi membentak orang china dengan bahasa korea. Jadi dia mengganti bahasanya dengan mandarin yang tentu sudah ia pelajari sampai mati sebelum memutuskan bekerja di kantor kris.

"kau gadis luar jangan ikut campur! Menyingkirlah atau kau akan kusakiti" kata pria yang tadi memegang pisau. Namja itupun membeir isyarat kepada rekannya untuk membereskan suho. Berbekal film-film action yang sering ditontonnya di LED tv kris saat dikurung di apartemennya di korea. Suho sudah siap untuk melawan.

Perhitungan ia menang dalam pertarungan ini kira-kira 0%. Buktinya suho sudah di tahan oleh namja penjahat itu dengan memeluknya dari belakang sambil mengacungkan pisau di lehernya.

"kau tidak mau bernasib sama bukan? Serahkan tas itu! cepat!" pekik namja yang lain, wanita paruh baya itu memutuskan untuk merelakan tasnya tapi suho tak terima. Hanya karena dirinya seseorang harus rugi. Suho menendang selangkangan namja yang memeluknya dan tendangannya yang kedua tepan mengenai junior namja itu hingga ia kesakitan .

Namja yang satunya tak lengah, dengan cepat ia menggoreskan pisau tajamnya ke bahu suho dan pipi mulus yeoja malaikat itu. suho meraih tangan namja yang melukainya lalu menggigitnya serata mencakarnya hingga berdarah.

"kita pergi saja bos!, sudah ramai!" kata namja yang tadi ditendang suho. Rekannya mengangguk dan akhirnya kabur.

"eeh! Tunggu jangan lari! Akan kupanggil po…akh!" suho mengaduh karena luka di bahunya yang ternyata cukup dalam hingga darah merah itu mengotori kemeja putihnya. Serta rasa perih dipipinya yang membuatnya meringis.

"kau tak apa-apa, kau berani sekali melawan mereka, padahal kau gadis luar. Korea kan?" Tanya wanita itu.

"ne, aku gadis korea. Ah, apakah nyonya baik-baik saja? Apa sebelum aku datang nyonya diserang?" Tanya suho, wanita itu tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia mngambil dompetnya dan memberi suho uang.

"terimalah, untuk pengobatan lukamu dan bajumu yang kotor." Ucap yeoja itu. suho membelalakkan matanya melihat jumlah uang yang banyak sekali. Ia menggeleng dan menolak pemberian yeoja itu halus.

"tidak usah, nyonya baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup….ah! tidak aku terlambat!" suho bangkit dan mencoba berjalan namun kakinya sedikit lebam karena tadi juga kakinya sempat diinjak namja rampok itu.

"ah, aku akan mengantarmu. Tolong~ yang ini terimalah! Tumpangan terima kasihku untukmu" kata yeoja itu memohon. Suho meninbang-nimbang dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Jadilah suho masuk ke mobil mewah wanita itu dan menuju kantornya.

"wu company…..kau bekerja disini?" Tanya yeoja itu, suho mengangguk sambil menutupi luka dibahunya. Darah itu terus keluar membuatnya risih.

"ne, ah. Aku keluar ya, aku sudah terlambat! Terima kasih atas tumpangannya!" pekik suho dan keluar dari mobil itu dan berlari masuk.

"suho…kau hampir saja ter…AH! KENAPA DENGAN BAHU DAN PIPIMU?" liu yang juga pegawai di angkatan yang sama dengannya memekik kaget membuat semua pasang mata di ruangan itu untuk melihat suho.

Yeoja mungi itu menggigit bibirnya, bajunya penuh luka dari bahunya dan pipi mulusnya yang tergores hingga darah mengalir pelan *dramatis banget gue -_-*

Semua orang mendekati suho dan mengajak suho untuk duduk di sofa dan memberikan air untuk suho.

"kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya liu khawatir.

"suho sini biar kami obati, ada kotak p3k kok" ujar qian dan himchan bersamaan, suho meminum air putih yang disodorkan zhoumi dan tersenyum kea rah mereka semua.

"ini Cuma luka kecil, aku tadi menolong yeoja yang akan dirampok…"

"APA! DIRAMPOK!"

Semua orang memekik kaget mendengar penjelasan suho. Himchan memberikan kemeja cadangannya dari lokernya dan menyarankan suho untuk memakainya.

"hari ini hari rabu, tepat sekali pemeriksaan seragam dari presdir wu, akan sangat buruk ia melihat penampilanmu. Ayo ke toilet, biar kuobati disana dan lansung ganti bajumu dengan kemejaku" ujar himchan. Tersenyum dan menerima kemeja itu.

"xie'xie, tapi aku bisa sendiri, kalian masih banyak pekerjaan, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku rasa darahnya sudah beku." Ujar suho bangkit dan mengambil kotak p3k dari tangan liu dan berjalan perlahan menuju toilet.

"dia berani sekali, padahal orang korea" kata himchan salut, semua mengangguk setuju, "iya…. Dia memang malaikat" tambah zhoumi kagum.

Suho berjalan pelan sambil menahan rasa perih di bahunya. Harusnya ia tadi lebih hati-hati melawan rampok itu. tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

Kris wu.

Tadinya ia berniat ke bagian front office untuk menyambut kalau tamu penting yang akan datang.

"suho…" kris memanggil suho sambil mendekati yeojanya itu. beruntung saat ini jam kerja, lorong itu juga sepi jadi tak ada yang melihat mereka.

"kenapa dengan tubuhmu?" Tanya kris terkesiap melihat luka di tubuh suho. "anio…ini Cuma luka kecil…" jawab suho, "sana…nanti ada yang lihat kita berduaan begini" ujar suho melangkahkan kakinya melewati kris.

Tangan kris mengepal kesal dengan sikap suho, ia tanpa basa-basi lansung menggendong suho bridal style dan membawanya ke ruangannya. Tentu saja suho memekik kaget dan mengumpat kalau nanti ada yang melihat.

"turunkan aku kris wu!" pekik suho marah, ia sangat takut kalau pegawai yang lain lihat dan dirinya di cap pegawai murahan yang cari muka dengan atasan.

"persetan dengan yang lihat, kau kan milikku, kau kekasihku sekaligus calon istri presdir wu, apa yang kau takutkan?" pekik kris tak mau kalah, suho hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal dan mendiamkan kris.

Sesampainya di ruangan kris. Namja itu lansung mendudukkan suho di mejanya dan lansung membuka kemeja suho. "kuobati luka di bahumu dulu…" ujar kris, suho haya diam dan menerima apa yang dilakukan kris. Menurutnya melawan kris wu bodoh ini hanya akan membuang-buang energinya.

Kris membuka kemeja putuh suho dan menampakkan dada suho yang tertutup bra hitam. Sangat kontras dengan tubuh suho yang putih. Kris tak akan menyerang itu sekarang. Fokus dulu ke luka di bahu suho yang nampaknya lumayan dalam itu.

"kenapa bisa seperti ini heum? Siapa yang menabrakmu? Akan aku cari dia dan bawa dia ke pengadilan karena membuat suhoku terluka." Ucap kris pelan sambil membersihkan luka suho dengan kapas yang sudah berisi alcohol.

"aku bukan ditabrak. Tadi ada yeoja yang akan dirampok, aku menolongnya, tapi naas pisau perampok itu melukaiku"

Kris berhenti membersihkan luka suho dan kini memukul dahi suho membuat suho memekik tak terima.

"YA!" pekik suho, kris menggelengkan kepalanya dan kini member luka suho dengan antiseptic

"aah, perih! Pelan-pelan!" desah suho karena antiseptic itu memberi rasa perih luar biasa terhadap lukanya.

"jangan mendesah begitu, kau malah membuatku teransang" ujar kris yang kini sudah membalut luka suho dengan plester luka. Suho kesal dan mencubit pipi kris gemas.

"dasar mesum!"

Suho dan kris saling pandang. Ada rasa cinta yang mendalam yang ada sorot mata masing-masing. Dua orang itu memiringkan kepala berlawanan arah dan menyatukan bibir masing-masing. Lidah kris menjilat bibir bawah suho meminta yeoja itu membuka bibirnya. Suho melumat bibir atas kris dan kemudian membuka mulutnya. Suho mengalungkan tangannya di leher kris dan tangan kekar kris memeluk pinggang suho possessive.

Dua insane itu masih dalam mode melumat bibir masing-masing dengan sangat panas. Tak ada yang mau kalah dalam pertarungan melumat ini. mungkin karena sering di mesumi kris tingkat pervert suho semakin meningkat. Tangan mungilnya bergerak meremas rambut emas milik kris. Menikmati sekali ciuman panas itu hingga tak sadar saliva menetes ke dagu.

Suho makin gila meremas rambut kris. Sepertinya bukan meremas tapi menjambak rambut pemuda itu. oksigen di paru-parunya sudah habis. Dengan berat hati mereka melepas ciuman panjang mereka.

"haaah..haah…aah, kris" suho mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan lansung menarik kris untuk melanjutkan ciuman panas itu. bunyi kecipak ciuman panas itu terdengar di ruangan itu. padahal AC ruangan itu sangat dingin, tetapi kenapa sangat panas jika sudah ada suho dan kris disana?

Iphone kris berbunyi membuat dua insan yang asyik berciuman panas itu menggigit bibir masing-masing hingga bibir keduanya berdarah.

"cih, sial!" umpat kris meraih iphonenya sambil membersihkan luka bibirnya akibat digigit suho. Sedangkan yeoja mungil itu kini melepas kemejanya dan cepat-cepat menggantinya dengan kemeja yang tadi diberi himchan. Ia juga lansung mengobati luka di pipinya dan menutupnya dengan plester luka.

Kris menutup telponnya dan kini memandang suho yang mengobati luka bibirnya yang juga tadi digigit kris saat berciuman.

"nanti malam kita lanjutkan, kemejamu taruh di sini saja, aku akan menjemput seseorang, jadi sekalian pulang ambil jas. " ujar kris melipat kemeja suho yang ternodai darah. Suho mengangguk dan turun dari meja kris. Sebelum itu ia melihat wajahnya di cermin untuk memastikan kondisinya dalam keadaan baik.

"taruh bajuku di kasur saja, aku yang cuci nanti, nanti malam mau makan dimana?" Tanya suho sambil merapikan sekali lagi rambutnya.

"nanti aku jemput"

"tapi aku pulang agak lebih cepat hari ini… katanya nyonya kwon akan permisi."

"tunggu aku pulang!"

"anio, kau lama!"

"baiklah baiklah, kita ke restoran sushi nanti malam, habis pulang kantor aku lansung menjemputmu di apartemen." Ucap kris lembut membelai pipi suho yang sudah dibalut plester luka. Suho mengangguk setuju dan mengecup singkat pipi kiri namja yang ia cintai itu.

Suho keluar dari ruangan kris sambil mengendap-endap dan saat memastikan semua aman terkendali, ia lalu keluar dengan santai. Namun dari kejauhan lisa yang membawa dokumen-dokumen penting memandang suho curiga.

"kim suho? Bukannya dari bagian pengecekan? Kenapa bisa di ruangan presdir?cih, pengganggu rupanya." Ucap lisa dalam hati, ia meremas dokumen yang dirangkulnya dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangan kris.

Luhan baru selesai menjemur pakaiannya. Hari ini dia akan kencan dengan sehun ke XOXO café milik chanyeol. Mantan bosnya yang dulu memperkerjakannya sebagai penari erotis.

Sebuah pesan masuk dari sehun. Luhan tersenyum dan segera bergegas membersihkan dirinya dan berdandan. Namja bermarga oh itu rupanya sudah on the way menuju apartemen pribadinya.

"sudah lama ya~ bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya chanyeol ramah. Luhan tersenyum dan mengancungkan jempolnya. Xiumin yang ikut begabung dalam reuni kecil itu tertawa. Sesekali namja itu melirik sehun yang duduk di depannya tepat di samping luhan.

"senyumnya tampan dan ia sangat cocok dengan luhan. Oh ayolah xiumin…kau sudah berusaha untuk melepas luhan bukan?" racau xiumin dalam pikirannya.

"sekarang kau bekerja dimana?" Tanya chanyeol sambil menyesap kopinya, luhan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan santai bahwa ia kini menjadi guru di sebuah taman kanak-kanak.

"emm… bisa kita bicara sebentar?" xiumin bertanya pada sehun yang sukses membuat 3 orang itu kini menatapnya dalam diam.

"mwo? Aku?" Tanya sehun yang kaget, xiumin mengangguk dan menarik sehun untuk bicara berdua di belakang. Luhan ingin bertanya tapi chanyeol menariknya untuk tidak ikut campur. Chanyeol tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan xiumin. Yang pasti itu keputusan yang tepat. Dari pada nanti akan timbul kesalah pahaman yang fatal.

"ada apa hyung memanggilku?" Tanya sehun sopan. Xiumin diam sebentar. Melirik kanan kiri. Memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraannya.

"aku ingin mengakui sesuatu padamu…"

"ne hyung, apa?"

"…..aku mencintai luhan"

"…..MWO!"

Sehun kaget bukan main mendengar pengakuan xiumin. Apa maksud xiumin ini? mau merebut luhan darinya?

"tunggu! Hyung mau merebut…."

"anniya! Dengarkan aku sampai selesai. Aku mencintai luhan sejak kami bekerja bersama. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk jujur. Kenyataan bahwa aku hanya dianggap sebagai kakak dimatanya. Tapi kini dia mencintaimu dan kalian bahagia. Walaupun sakit hati itu ada tapi, ketahuilah. Aku merelakan luhan untukmu. Jadi bolehkan aku menyatakan perasaanku untuk mengurangi rasa penyesalan dalam hatiku?" xiumin mengucapkan semua kalimat itu hati-hati.

Sehun terpukau dengan sifat gentle xiumin. Ia baru pertama kali melihat laki-laki yang jujur seperti xiumin. Lama-lama sehun bisa ngefans berat sama namja di depannya ini.

Sehun menghela nafas singkat dan tersenyum. "hyung…terima kasih menjaga luhan dengan cintamu sebelum ia menjadi milikku seperti sekarang ini. dan…tentu kau boleh menyatakan perasaanmu meski kita sudah tahu apa jawaban luhan. Bukan aku mau sombong, tapi luhan mencintaiku. Kau boleh mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada luhan. Lakukan itu kalau itu membuatmu tidak sakit lagi." Ujar sehun memberi kesempatan xiumin untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada luhan.

"gomawo sehun~ah! Aku senang kaulah yang dicintai luhan." Kata xiumin menepuk pundak sehun ramah, sehun membalasnya dengan senyum ramahnya.

Seorang yeoja memakai baju pelayan membuka pintu membuat sehun dan xiumin menoleh. Yeoja itu merenggut kesal dan menarik xiumin.

"umin oppa, yeoja bersama chanyeol oppa itu nugu? Yeojachingunya? Mereka akrab sekali!" ucap yeoja bereyeliner itu. xiumin tertawa kecil bersama sehun saat tahu maksud yeoja itu.

"tenang baekhyun~ah, yeoja itu sudah punya namjachingu" jawab xiumin dengan nada jahil ke baekhyun yang masih mode kesal.

"siapa pacarnya? Aku mau bilang, untuk menjaga pacarnya dengan sangat baik! Jangan sampai selingkuh!" kata baekhyun dengan nada mengintimidasi. Xiumin sudah tak tahan untuk tertawa dengan perkataan baekhyun.

"kau mau tahu, lihat namja sampingku ini. oh sehun. Pacar yeoja itu yang bernama xi luhan."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sadar atas sindiran konyolnya tadi, ia lansung menutup wajahnya dengan nampan kayu yang ia pegang.

"mianhamnida!" pekik baekhyun. Xiumin dan sehun hanya tertawa dan mengajak yeoja itu untuk ikut ke meja chanyeol dan luhan.

Baekhyun masih malu untuk ke meja tersebut tapi xiumin menuntun baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya. Chanyeol dan luhan menoleh saat sehun dan xiumin datang. Tapi ada satu orang yang ikut dalam kedatangan mereka. Seorang yeoja cantik bereyeliner.

"ada apa baekhyun?" Tanya chanyeol ramah, luhan dapat merasakan perbedaan nada bicara chanyeol terhadap yeoja ini.

"apa, dia menyukainya?" gumam luhan dalam pikirannya. Xiumin menatap luhan dan akhirnya memanggil luhan untuk bicara. Hanya berdua.

Sehun tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang kini berjalan keluar café. Sehun masih dapat melihat mereka karena café itu ditutupi dengan kaca.

Xiumin bicara dengan ekspresi tenang, dan saat ucapannya berakhir luhan menutup mulutnya kaget. Sehun yakin pasti xiumin sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Luhan menitikkan air matanya dan memeluk xiumin. Sehun membiarkan luhan memeluk namja lain kali ini. karena ia yang mengizinkan.

Pelukan xiumin dan luhan terlepas dan wajahnya kembali ceria sedia kala.

"nampaknya sudah terkendali lagi…" pikir sehun, xiumin dan luhan masuk ke café lagi, namja yang rambutnya dibilang luhan mirip miley cyrus itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"sehun… kita pulang sekarang ya" ajak luhan yang sudah berdiri disamping sehun. Namja itu menghabiskan kopinya karna sayang ditinggal, kopi buatan xiumin enak sih.

"kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya sehun penasaran. Luhan menggeleng pelan dan sehun mengalah. Ia berdiridan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Pamit dengan xiumin, chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Luhan berhenti dan berbalik, mendekati xiumin dan tersenyum ke arah namja itu. "kalau aku datang, buatkan aku bubble tea rasa taro ya!" ucapo luhan ceria dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Xiumin sempat kaget dengan permintaan luhan, tapi ia balas dengan senyuman dan anggukan setuju.

Luhan pamit lagi dan menarik sehun keluar, mereka pergi dari café tersebut dengan mobil yang dikendarai sehun.

"sehun… tadi xiumin,.."

"aku sudah tahu, dia minta izin padaku untuk bicara padamu, lu. Jangan dibahas lagi itu aku anggap sudah selesai" kata sehun cepat. Luhan terdiam dan akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

Suho dan kris sudah berada di restoran sushi. Tapi mereka belum hendak memesan makanan karena akan menunggu seseorang lagi.

"kita menunggu siapa?" Tanya suho penasaran. Kris mengusap bibirnya dengan tissue dan menenggak segelas air.

"ibuku…"

Nafas suho tersekat. Jadi skarang ia akan bertemu ibu kris? Nyonya wu? Calon ibu mertunya?

Aaa! Aku belum siap!

Suho menggigit serbet saking gugupnya. Kris yang melihat itu tertawa dan mencubit pipi suho gemas. "hahahaha, ibuku sangat baik kok… aku sudah menceritakan latar belakangmu, dia tidak kesal atau marah. Jangan berpikir ini drama queen sayang" ujar kris. Suho menghela nafas berat. Meski dibilang begitu tapi ini sangat tiba-tiba.

"awas nanti kau kris wu! Tidak ada jatah untuk seminggu!" batin suho kesal.

Seorang yeoja parub baya memanggil kris dan bejalan mendekat. Suho menunduk malu saat kris menyuruhya berdiri dan member salam. Salting mode on suho~ya

"ah, aku harus pake bahasa apa?" bisik suho, kris ingin sekali tertawa keras karena tingkah suho malam ini. "korea saja, ibuku mengerti korea kok" balas kris.

"annyeonghaseyo ny. Wu" ucap suho sopan menundukkan kepala.

"ah, annyeonghaseyo, tunggu…kau"

Suho mendongakkan kepalanya melihat rupa nyonya wu. Kali ini ia ingin terjatuh saking kagetnya saat tahu rupa wajahnya.

"anda yang tadi pagi…"

"kau gadis pemberani itu…"

"dan aku kris wu….YA! jangan kacangi aku, kalian sudah saling kenal?" kris bertanya karena ibunya dan suho sudah saling tunjuk sambil memasang tampang –aku terkejut –

Nyonya wu menarik suho kedalam pelukannya. Dunia memang sangat kecil. Rupanya menantunya ini adalah yeoja yang menolong hidupnya dari serangan rampok.

"ah, luka di wajahmu itu…apa sudah baik?" Tanya nyonya wu sambil mengusap pipi putih suho. Yeoja mungil itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"suho kim kan namamu? Dialah yang menolong mama saat dirampok tadi. Aah~ mama sangat berhutang budi padamu suho~ah" ujar nyonya wu. Suho hanya cengingiran membalas pujian itu.

Kris manggut-manggut mengerti dan kini mempersilahkan duduk. 3 orang itu bercakap-cakap lagi sambil memesan makanan. Meskipun baru bertemu, nyonya wu dan suho sudah sangat akrab dan dekat.

"eh kris, perusahaan xi kembali berdiri, hahahaha… mereka baru saja mengirim proposal kerja sama pada mama" ujar nyonya wu.

"benarkah? Keluarga Xi, mereka bukannya perusahaan kecil ya?"

"benar…menurutmu bagaimana, mama terima saja atau tidak?"

"terserah mama, aku kan tidak tahu. Lihat dulu sisi lainnya. Menguntungkan tidak? "

Suho masih menikmati sushinya sambil mendengar pembicaraan nyonya wu dan kris. Sampai ia sadar akan sesuatu.

Perusahaan xi? Marga Xi?

XI luhan?

"_keluargaku meninggal karena kecelakaan dan aku dibuang ke korea oleh saudara iparku. Mereka mengambil harta keluargaku."_

Suho menjatuhkan sumpitnya. Masih dalam mode kaget . suho berdiri dan permisi ke toilet. Kris mengernyitkan alis melihat suho yang agak berbeda.

Suho membuka pintu toilet dan menutup mulutnya. Masih berpikir kalau keluarga xi yang dimaksud adalah keluarga luhan yang membuang luhan ke korea.

"luhan….aku menemukan keluargamu!"

**Ok TBC sampai disini..**

**Gomawo atas review kalian. Sangat senang sekali dapat membaca semangat kalian padaku. Aku jadi terharu :'D **

**Ini adalah ff untuk memperjelas ff "catch me" yang masih banyak mengandung rahasia. Keluarga Xi, keluarga ayah sehun, kim minho kakak suho akan diangkat lagi di ff sequel ini. **

**Seperti masalah xiumin tadi. Sisanya akan aku selesaikan juga. Coz, ada readers yang penasaran sama minho dan latar belakang sehun yang sebenarnya. Di ff catch me, keluarga sehun masih ngambang sih xD. Wokeee! Sebagai manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan, review juseyo~**


	3. Chapter 3

Baby, I love you [catch me sequel]

Chapter 3

Author :rubikluhan

Cast : suho, luhan, kris dan sehun serta orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Genre : romance drama

Rated : M (membosankan)

Summary : [KRISHO/HUNHAN] Suho dan luhan sudah ditangkap oleh kris dan sehun. Kini tinggal bagaimana mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. Kira-kira bagaimana hidup duo mantan penari erotis ini setelah berhasil ditangkap cintanya oleh kris dan sehun?

**Naah udah lanjut!, silahkan baca ya! Aku nggak akan kasih pembukaan karena laptopku saat-saat terakhir *bikin ff baru bikin sambutan -_-***

**Happy reading**

**Maaf typo bertebaran, cepat-cepat!**

Luhan mengendarai sepeda dengan junhong yang berbonceng dibelakangnya. Ibu junhong menelpon kalau yeoja itu tak dapat menjemput junhong karena yeoja itu rapat di kantornya, sedangkan ayahnya sibuk di luar kota.

"naah, sudah sampai." Kata luhan lalu menurunkan jongkrak sepedanya dan menggandeng junhong masuk ke rumah kecil namja imut itu.

"luhannie jangan pergi, junhong takut sendiri…" ucap junhong memeluk kaki luhan. Yeoja rusa itu tersenyum dan menggendong junhong.

"luhannie tidak akan pergi, luhannie akan menemani junhong sampai salah satu orang tua junhong pulang. Naaah~ beritahu luhannie dimana ibumu menaruh kunci cadangan rumahmu?"

"di bawah karpet…"

Luhan berjongkok dan mengambil kunci yang kotor karena debu itu. ia lalu membuka pintu rumah junhong dan membawa namja itu masuk.

"junhong, ganti pakaianmu, luhannie mau buat makan siang dulu" ujar luhan menuju dapur dan memeriksa isi kulkas.

Junhong mengangguk mengerti dan berlari senang ke kamarnya. Luhan tersenyum dan mengikat rambutnya yang terurai kemudian memakai apron untuk memasak.

Ping!

Pesan masuk dari sehun tertera di layar smartphonenya. Ia lalu menggeser layar handphonenya untuk melihat isi pesan itu.

_Kata yoonjoo kau di rumah junhong…aku sudah di depan pintu keluarga choi, ayo buka pintunya!_

Luhan berjalan cepat untuk membuka pintu. Dan nampaklah namja pujaan hatinya berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum bodoh di depannya.

"kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya luhan heran.

"tentu saja, melihat anakku dan istriku" kata sehun bercanda dan masuk ke kediaman choi. Luhan yang tahu maksud sehun hanya berblushing ria. Menganggap junhong itu anaknya dan dia istri dari oh sehun.

Oh luhan? Tidak terlalu buruk…

"aku mikir apa sih?" gumam luhan menjauhkan pikiran konyolnya tersebut. Sehun duduk di lantai depan tv. Memasang PS3 yang sudah ia bawa dari rumah.

"aku juga akan menemani junhong disini bersamamu. Anak itu sainganku" kata sehun dengan nada mengintimidasi. Luhan memutar matanya mendengar junhong adalah saingan sehun.

"jangan konyol oh sehun"

"luhannie… sudah selesai" kata junhong muncul. Sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju rumah dan membasuh wajahnya. Luhan tersenyum dan mengajak junhong untuk makan siang bersama. Tentu saja sehun mengekor dibelakangnya.

"sehunie kapan datang?" Tanya junhong saat sehun kini berada di hadapannya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap rambut junhong lembut. "sehunie juga ikut menemani junhong, biar ramai" jawab sehun dan kini sudah duduk sambil menunggu luhan memindahkan makanan ke piringnya.

Oww~ luhan menyiapkan makan siang untuk keluarga kecil palsu ini. junhong bercerita ke sehun tentang teman-teman yang sering mengganggunya, sehun yang mendengar merenggut akan memukul anak-anak itu. luhan tersenyum melihat mereka. Seperti ayah dan anak.

Kini luhan mengalihkan sehun untuk berbicara dengannya. Tentu ini mengenai suho di china. Junhong menikmati makan siang yang dibuat luhan untuknya. Sangat enak dan mirip buatan ibunya. Junhong menatap luhan yang berbincang-bincang dengan sehun. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan saling melempar senyum saat salah satu dari mereka berbicara. Ini seperti kehidupannya sebelum ayah dan ibunya jarang dirumah.

Sehun dan luhan menatap junhong dan tersenyum hangat ke namja mungil itu. sehun mengusak rambut junhong dan luhan menghampirinya untuk memberikannya segelas susu.

Ini yang junhong inginkan selama ini. persetan dengan mainan yang diberikan orang tuanya jika mereka pulang terlambat. Mainan permintaan maaf itu sudah sangat banyak di kamarnya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah sebuah keutuhan sebuah keluarga. Kasih sayang yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"maukah kalian jadi appa dan ummaku untuk sehari ini saja? Mau ya!" pekik junhong menarik tangan sehun dan luhan.

"kumohon…di dadaku terasa sakit dengan semua ini, rasa sakit itu ada bila tidak ada appa dan umma. Tapi sekarang dihadapanku ada luhannie dan sehunnie, jadi…kumohon, menjadi appa dan umma ku untuk sehari ini saja!" junhong hendak menangis mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Luhan memeluk junhong yang masih duduk di kursi dan membulatkan matanya saat luhan memeluknya.

"ne… kau anak luhannie hari ini. panggil aku umma dan sehunnie appa" kata luhan lembut di telinga junhong. Mendengar permintaannya terkabul junhong menangis dan membalas pelukan luhan.

"umma….appa" bisik junhong pelan.

"YA! Appa kejam!, jangan serang mobilku!" pekik junhong sambil terus memencet stik gamenya kesal. Sehun tertawa dan memainkan stik gamennya santai. Melawan anak TK dalam permainan fast furious game ps3 bukan tandingan untuk sehun.

"appa sudah bermain jujur, kaunya saja yang lemah, ayo tekan gas nya lagi. Kau ini mau menang atau kalah? Appa sudah mengumpulkan 100 point" ujar sehun mantap, dengan aksen 'appa'

"umma~~ appa kejam.. appa tak mau mengalah" rengek junhong, mengadu pada luhan yang menikmati pemandangan 2 namja di hadapannya yang sedang bermain.

"hei, jangan mengadu pada ummamu, kau curang kalau mengadu" ejek sehun, junhong akhirnya kembali bermain dan sehun kini mengurangi kecepatan laju mobilnya di game, membiarkan junhong menang.

"waa, umma! Junhong menang, lihat! Lihat itu.. pointnya junhong lebih besar dari pada punya appa" kata junhong bersorak. Luhan bertepuk tangan sembari meneriakkan anak umma memang hebat.

"main gamenya sudah dulu ne. sudah sore. Mandi sama-sama yuk!" ujar luhan menarik junhong ke kamar mandi.

"appa ikut ya!" kata sehun, luhan dan junhong berhenti dan menatap sehun bengong. Sedangkan yang ditatap terdiam salting.

"ne, appa ikut ya ma~~ kita mandi bertiga" ujar junhong, luhan meninbang-nimbang dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"horeee!" sorak junhong dan sehun senang.

Disanalah mereka. Bertiga dalam sebuah bathub yang besarnya seperti kolam renang kecil.

"rumahnya sederhana tapi kamar mandinya mewah sekali.." kata luhan. Sehun yang saat itu mengusapkan shampoo di kepala luhan tertawa kecil.

"mereka keluarga yang berpikiran maju. Memilih kamar mandi yang dibuat mewah. Taukah kau, kalau orang yang penat sehabis melakukan aktivitas akan jatuh rileks saat dia berendam di kamar mandi. Ini mungkin alasan mereka membuat mewah kamar mandinya saja." Ujar sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk paham.

"heh junhong, sikat giginya yang benar, sini umma sikati gigimu" ujar luhan mencoba meraih sikat gigi junhong yang pegangan tangannya dilapisi boneka matoki.

"waah, luhan sayang sudah pantas jadi umma. Nanti malam buat anak ya" goda sehun yang kini menggosok giginya.

Luhan melempar sabun batang ke kepala sehun membuat sehun mengaduh, junhong yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"ma, bilas busa di rambut mama dulu sana. Junhong mau berendam" ujar junhong, luhan mengangguk dan masuk ke tempat shower yang dibatasi dengan dinding kaca.

"appa berendam sama junhong ya" ajak bocah cilik itu sambil memainkan boneka matoki karetnya.

"nggak mau ah, airnya hangat. Pasti junhong pipis disitu. Iih~ jorok" sehun menyindir junhong membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi mungil bocah tersebut.

"kok appa tau?"

"kan sama laki-laki, appa juga pipis disitu tadi"

"IIH ! APPA JOROK!" junhong memekik sambil melempar joko mato karet miliknya ke arah sehun.

"hahaha, appa bercanda bercanda, appa bilas sabun dulu" Sehun membuka pintu shower dan mendapati luhan yang tengah membilas rambutnya dari busa shampoo.

"YA! Aku sedang pakai showernya. Kau berendam saja dulu." Ujar luhan, sehun menggeleng dan kini masuk dan menutup pintu kaca tersebut.

Sehun memeluk luhan membuat yeoja itu terkesiap. "jangan begini, nanti junhong lihat" kata luhan melepas pelukan sehun. "mau buat junhong tak melihat? Begini caranya"

Sehun mengubah air itu ke mode air panas. Membuat embun panas merayap di dinding kaca. Tak terlihat lagi keadaan luar dari kaca itu. sehun mengubahnya sedikit ke air hangat lalu mendorong luhan. Mengunci tubuh yeoja itu dengan ciumannya yang memabukkan.

Sensasi air shower yang jatuh ke atas kepala dan tubuh mereka membuat ciuman itu semakin menggairahkan.

"saranghae xi luhan…"

"nado saranghae oh sehun"

Mereka kembali berciuman dan menikmati tangan masing-masing yang sudah merayap di tubuh pasangan. Luhan tak bisa berhenti dari ciumannya dengan sehun. Namja di hadapannya ini sukses membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Luhan meletakkan tangan sehun di dadanya dan tangannya sendiri meremas rambut sehun yang basah.

Luhan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang sehun. Persetan dengan junior sehun yang bergesekkan dengan lubangnya. Yang penting ia dan sehun dapat melampiaskan cinta mereka hari ini.

"aah…" satu desahan lolos saat sehun menyesap lehernya. Memberikan tanda merah keunguan yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"umma… mataku perih!"

Luhan melepas pagutan bibirnya dengan sehun, berlari kecil menuju junhong berada. Luhan melihat junhong menutup matanya sambil meringis. Ia lalu mengambil air dan membasuh wajah junhong.

"tahan ya… airnya akan menghilangkan sabun di matamu."

Luhan memang memiliki sisi keibuan di mata sehun. Namja itu membilas tubuhnya dan luhan lalu junhong, kemudian mengambil handuk untuk mereka.

Junhong duduk di sofa sambil memeluk boneka joko mato kesayangannya. Disampingnya ada luhan yang dirangkul oleh sehun. Mereka menonton film frozen bersama di ruang tengah sebagai acara akhir mereka hari ini.

Saat tv menayangkan elsa si gadis frozen sedang cekcok dengan adiknya anna karena meminta restu menikah dengan orang yang baru ia temui malam itu.

"si elsa mirip appa, kalau anna mirip umma" ujar junhong yang memeluk boneka matokinya erat, luhan hanya tersenyum sambil membelai lembut surai hitam junhong.

Sampai pada saat elsa menyerang anna tepat di dadanya dengan sihir frozennya, junhong sudah jatuh tertidur dan merebahkan kepalanya di paha luhan. Yeoja rusa itu juga merebahkan dirinya di atas tubuh sehun yang masih setia merangkulnya hangat.

"kau tahu hun… aku rindu keluargaku saat kami masih bersama" ucap luhan

"jinjja? "

"ne, saat itu kami menonton film bersama. Aku dengan manjanya seperti ini di pelukan appa dan umma memijat kakiku nyaman. bahagianya saat itu."

Sehun mengusap-ngusap bahu luhan dan membisikkan kalimat cinta padanya. Membuat luhan tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

Flashback

"_ma, makan malam nanti kita makan diluar ya?" _

"_hahaha, luhan, makan di rumah lebih enak, mama yang masak loh.."_

"_hmm, baiklah!"_

_Luhan kira-kira berumur 17 tahun saat itu, dia gadis remaja yang ceria dan atraktive. Luhan membantu ibunya memasak di dapur. Sampai sebuah langkah berat terdengar dan menampakkan sosok sang kepala keluarga itu._

"_baba!"_

"_ya luhan, sedang memasak bersama mama?"_

"_iya, hehehe!kalau sudah besar aku mau kayak mama dan memiliki suami sehebat baba…" _

"_hahaha, luhan sayang!" _

_Elusan tangan besar sang baba mendarat di kepala luhan dengan lembut. Sedangkan sang mama tersenyum sambil menggoda luhan._

_Malam semakin larut dan luhan bersender pada bahu sang baba. Sang umma yang disebelahnya menggenggam tangannya. Menikmati acara tv malam sambil berbincang-bincang._

"_minggu depan bibimu serta iparmu Xi jooyi akan bertamu kesini, kau ajak dia ya…" sang baba membicarakan perihal sebuah kunjungan hari berikutnya ke istri dan anaknya._

"_waah, pasti ramai sekali jooyi kan setahun lebih muda darimu, anggap dia seperti adikmu juga lu…"kata mama dengan senyum indah._

"_aah~… kita bertiga beginipun luhan bahagia" ucap luhan lalu merangkul kedua orang tuanya. Pemandangan keluarga kecil yang indah. Seperti bunga mawar yang indah, seindah apapun pada akhirnya ia akan layu dan mati membusuk._

_Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu di tanah pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Kecelakaan saat pasangan Xi itu pergi menggunakan mobil untuk ke kantor menelan nyawa mereka. Luhan sangat berat melepas kepergian sang orang tua yang terlalu cepat._

_Beberapa hari kemudian, xi jooyi, adik iparnya dan keluarganya menempati rumahnya. Berdalih sebagai keluarga yang akan menjadi wali luhan hingga yeoja itu menikah. Luhan menerima mereka welcome dan mereka cukup baik terhadap luhan. Sampai saat jooyi dan ibunya mengajak luhan ke korea dan meninggalkan yeoja mungil itu tersesat di seoul tanpa uang dan pakaian tambahan._

_Luhan duduk di bangku taman seorang diri sambil mengusap air matanya yang membuat mata rusanya sembab. Dan saat itulah muncul chanyeol yang mengajaknya bekerja dan memberinya penawaran tempat tinggal dan uang._

_Kemudian berlanjut hingga sekarang._

_End flashback_

"lu…"

Sehun memanggil luhan dan yeoja itu tak membuka matanya. Tidur. Luhan sudah jatuh kea lam mimpi dan tak mendengar sehun memanggilonya untuk pulang karena orang tua hunhong sudah pulang dan hari sudah gelap.

"menginap saja disini" saran nyonya choi, umma junhong. Tapi sehun menggeleng dan memilih menggendong luhan dan membawanya pulang sendiri dengan mobilnya.

Setelah menutup pintu bagasi sehabis menyimpan sepeda luhan. Sehun pamait pada nyonya choi yang terus menunduk berterima kasih atas mereka yang menemani junhong seharian.

Sehun masuk ke mobil dan menatap luhan yang tertidur dengan damai di kursi sebelahnya. Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup kelopak mata luhan yang terpejam.

Suho saat ini sedang mengecek email yang dikirim jongdae perihal keluarga xi dan bisnis mereka. Ia hanya ingin tahu tentang latar belakang keluarga tersebut. Tuang choi sekretaris pribadinya *yg pasti itu anak buah kris- kantor tak tahu hal ini* kini terjun ke lapangan untuk mencari informasi tentang hal yang sama.

Ada hal yang membuat alis suho bertaut. Matanya menatap serius layar komputernya. Ia terus men scrool down kan pesan elektronik tersebut.

Keluarga xi kembali dengan perusahaan mereka. Perusahaan dibidang perhiasan mewah bagi kaum kelas 1. Bisnis ini milik Xi ji Han dan Xi Lu Tan, namun kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa mereka membuat perusahaan ini sempat jatuh. Namun sudah diambil alih oleh sang kakak perempuan dari Xi lu tan yaitu Xi yi wei.

"adik saya Lu tan sudah berpulang, jadi aku sebagai kakak akan mengambil alih perusahaan.. aku sangat terpukul atas kejadian itu. dan lebih terpukul lagi, adikku dan istrinya, belum memiliki anak hingga tak ada yang dapat meneruskan perusahaan tersebut."- ujar Xi yi wei dilansir di Beijing news beberapa hari yang lalu. Beliau juga menambahkan anaknya Xi jooyi akan menjadi penerus terkuat jika xi wei pensiun.

Kini perusahaan Xi akan mengembangkan produk mereka bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik nyonya besar perusahaan wu yang juga mengembangkan bisnis fashion international sekelas Armani dan Gucci.

Xi jooyi juga sudah merambah ke industry model untuk mempromosikan brand perhiasan milik keluarganya. Inilah taktik promosi keluarga Xi di tahun 2014 ini.- online Beijing entertainment

suho masih terdiam membaca berita tersebut. Ini masih sangat tiba-tiba. Dan apa? Xi yi hand an Xi lu tan tak memiliki anak? Tunggu! Apa-apaan ini? luhan dianggap apa kalau begitu selama ini?

hati suho bergejolak kesal membaca email yang dikirim jongdae. Luhan menggeram kesal dan ingin sekali ia bertemu keluarga xi itu dan menyiram mereka dengan air cucian beras.

Namun ruangan tim pengecekan mendapat sambutan tamu yang kurang menyenangkan. Lisa kim. Sekretaris presdir wu itu masuk dengan angkuh dan berjalan kea rah suho.

"suho kim!" panggil lisa dengan nada khas pesuruh atau tepatnya majikan memanggil pembantu. Suho mendongak kaget dan memandang lisa terkejut. Orang-orang disekitar mereka berbisik heran. Pasalnya ada angin apa yeoja angkuh dan sombong itu di ruang pengecekkan? Dan untuk apa mencari suho di jam kerja seperti ini?

Setiap bilik kantor yang merupakan pembagian bidang keahlian pekerjaan masing-masing yang memiliki atasan mereka tersendiri. Jadi tak ada yang boleh berhak asal saling menjatuhkan pegawai. Lisa kim dari kantor 1 bidang urusan kantor dalam untuk apa mendatangi suho yang notabene hanya pegawai biasa di bagian pengecekan arsip dokumen pegawai harian?

Tak masuk akal yeoja ini

"tolong belikan bekal makan siang di kantin untuk seluruh pegawai kantor 1. Semua berjumlah 37 orang dan dengan pesanan berbedea, 10 orang menu paket A, 12 orang paket B, 13 orang paket C. dan 2 orang yanitu presdir wu dan aku paket khusus! Antarkan 15 menit lagi ke kantor 1. Dan jangan terlambat. Kami semua tak mau terlambat makan siang hanya gara-gara pesanan kami terlambat datang!"

Lisa pergi dari ruangan itu dengan angkuh. Sempat ia member uang untuk suho. Tapi caranya dengan melempar amplop putih ke hadapan suho. Barulah yeoja itu pergi.

"MWO!" suho memekik kaget dengan bahasa korea saat ia baru loading tugas anehnya itu. "apa maksudnya itu? kenapa aku yang disuruh membeli makan siang kantor 1?" Tanya suho heran pada rekan-rekannya. Mereka semua tak dapat menjelaskan dan menaikkan bahu tak mengerti.

Suho menghela nafas panjang dan segera ke kantin untuk membeli pesanan gila itu. ia mengumpat kesal karena lisa sangat mengganggu jam kantornya. Sialnya lagi tadi dia terlambat untuk menolak.

Suho susah payah membawa 37 pesanan itu menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke kantor 1 yang letaknya di lantai 4 sebelah barat.

"sudah paling atas, di ujung lagi! Kenapa mereka tak membuat kantin untuk lantai atas?" umpat suho kesal. Nampaknya kesialan menimpat yeoja mungil kita ini. suho baru saja akan memencet lift, namun lift itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan *?*. lampunya sama sekali tak menyala dan pint uterus tertutup. Suho menegur seorang satpam untuk mengecek lift itu dan hasilnya. Lift itu macet dan perbaikannya memakan waktu lama. Suho terpaksa sekali harus membawa pesanan itu menggunakan tangga darurat yang sudah kecil, pengap pula.

"aaah! Awas saja! Aku akan membakar kantor ini!" teriak suho kesal saat ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Baru separuh jalan ia sudah lelah. Tapi suho tetap berusahan meski high heelsnya benar-benar sukses membuat bebannya bertambah.

Di lift lantai 2, suho dapat bernafas lega karena lift itu baik-baik saja. Suho bnerlari kepayahan membawa banyak barang ke kantor 1 paling ujung. Front office kantor 1, mengernyitkan dahinya pelan saat suho datang membawa banyak makanan.

"anda….sedang apa?" Tanya yeoja itu. kasihan juga pada suho yang jatuh ke lantai karena kelelahan.

"aku mengantar makanan untuk pegawai kantor ini" ujar suho. Yeoja itu mengecek buku kecil di mejanya dan menatap suho lebih prihatin. Ia sepertinya berat untuk berbicara kepada suho.

"tapi…pegawai kantor ini sudah makan siang sejak 5 menit yang lalu di restoran dekat persimpangan. Presdir juga ikut. "

Suho membatu mendengar penjelasan yeoja itu. suho berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah merah kesal.

"aarggh! Mati saja kau suho kim!" bentak suho. Yeoja mungil itu baru saja akan menekan tombol lift. Namun pintu baja itu sudah terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa pegawai termasuk lisa.

"kalian duluan saja nanti aku menyusul" ujar lisa pada rekan-rekannya, suho memandang yeoja itu kesal. Sedangkan lisa memandangnya sok alim.

"ada apa?" Tanya lisa tanpa dosa,

"YA! Kau membohongiku!" pekik suho, lisa tertawa renyah dan memojokkan suho ke dinding. "maaf ya, rencana berubah begitu aku sudah menyuruhmu. Tapi kami akan memakannya juga kok makanan yg sudah kau beli itu. tapi nanti… tunggu saat basi. Itu saat yang tepat untuk merelakan itu dibuang. Kembali bekerja suho kim. Istirahat sudah selesai!" kata lisa melambaikan tangan pergi meninggalkan suho yang sudah sangat kesal.

Suho membalik tubuhnya dan memencet tombol lift lagi. Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah kris serta jongdae dan rekan-rekannya. Suho terkesiap dan membalik malu lalu berlari menuju tangga darurat.

Suho berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat sambil menahan kesal dan air matanya. Apa yang membuat lisa kejam padanya? Dia tak pernah mengganggu lisa. Bahkan mereka tak pernah berbicara. Apa? Ada apa?

"aduh!"

Suho terjungkal jatuh saat hak sepatunya patah. Suho akhirnya menangis dan terduduk di anak tangga dengan wajah yang suram. Dipatahkannya hak sepatu yang satunya hingga sepatu itu kini menjadi mirip sandal swallow *yang tau ini jangan ngakak bayangin suho make sandal swallow -_-"

Bajunya basah oleh keringat dan make upnya luntur karena menangis. Pakaiannya berantakan dan jangan lupakan suho kelaparan karena melewatkan waktu istirahat. Suho menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan dan tatapan kosong.

Suho juga harus akui tubuhnya masih sakit dengan aktivias malamnya dengan kris. Ooh~ ini sungguh menyiksanya. Suho akhirnya sampai di lantai kantornya dan saat melihat himchan melambaikan tangannya , pandangan suho buyar.

Bruk!

"kyaaa! Suho!"

"nona kim"

Beberapa petugas keamanan datang dan menggendong suho, himchan yang heboh membuat teman-teman yang lain ikut heboh menuntun suho yang tergolek pingsan ke sebuah unit kesehatan. Suho masih dapat mendengar teriakan himchan yang memanggilnya. Ia ingin membuka matanya tapi rasanya sangat berat sekali.

"haah~ sudahlah, biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa lelah sekali" batin suho dan rela kini tubuhnya dirawat. Dirinya sudah lelah. Yang harus ia pikirkan adalah kesehatannya.

Seoul

Seorang namja berlari kencang di sela-sela gang kecil guna kabur dari kejaran petugas kepolisian yang mengejarnya.

"YA! kim minho! Berhenti kau" teriak seorang polisi. Minho yang sudah babak belur masih menguatkan kakinya yang terluka karena lebam untuk berlari. Entah kemana yang penting dia harus berlari.

Sampai langkahnya terhenti saat ia tersandung dan polisi-polisi yang mengejarnya mengepungnya.

"cklek!

Borgol besi yang dingin itu sudah terkalung di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Ia hanya terdiam sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tersekat-sekat.

"kau ini! sudah buronan masih saja berulah! Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkanmu!" kata yunho sang inspektur kepolisian yang memimpin penangkapan kim minho. Buronan kelas 1 yang menjadi jembatan penjualan manusia antara jepang dengan korea.

"hebat kau changmin! Meringkusnya seperti tikus hama " kata yunho, changmin tertawa dan mempersilahkan atasannya itu untuk masuk ke mobil patroli.

"buronan macam kim minho itu akan dihukum seperti apa?" Tanya changmin yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Bertanya pada yunho yang duduk disampingnya masih mengaktifkan mata elangnya memantau mobil patrol di depannya yang membawa minho ke sel penjara.

"sidang putusaan hakim sudah keluar dan hidup bocah tengik itu tak akan lama lagi" ujar yunho tenang. Changmin mengartikan kalimat atasannya dan akhirnya tahu jawaban inspektur jung tersebut.

"hukuman mati bagi nara pidana kelas satu. Kim minho akan dilaksanakan"

Changmin menghela nafas takjub mendengar kalimat mencekam itu. tapi ia berpikir lagi, bagi nara pidana yang akan menjalani hukuman mati, tentunya akan diberikan 3 hari masa renungan dan saat-saat terakhir bagi nara pidana itu.

"apa permintaan terakhir kim minho inspektur jung?" Tanya changmin penasaran. Yunho membuka smartphonenya dan mencari sebuah foto kemudian menunjukkannya pada changmin.

"tugasmu selanjutnya. Karena ini proses hukuman kim minho cari gadis ini! tanpa dia proses hukumnya akan lambat"

"siapa dia?"

"yeodongsaengnya….kim suho"

TeebeeceE

**Nihao! Gimana chapter ini? bosenin? Atau serukah? Mohon reviewnya ya! Dan terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan member komentar! Kalian sangat luar biasa!**

**Maaf tak dapat membalas review kalian, aku ngetiknya kayak orang lagi dikejar setan -_-. Chapter berikutnya akan lebih seru lagi tentang luhan dan jooyi adik iparnya. Dan saat terakhir minho yang akan melaksanakan eksekusinya. Chapter berikutnya dimohon tahan amarah dan air mata. **

**Saran dan komentar aku tunggu di ruang review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Baby, I love you [catch me sequel]

Chapter 4

Author :rubikluhan

Cast : suho, luhan, kris dan sehun serta orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya.

Genre : romance drama

Rated : M (membosankan)

Summary : [KRISHO/HUNHAN] Suho dan luhan sudah ditangkap oleh kris dan sehun. Kini tinggal bagaimana mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. Kira-kira bagaimana hidup duo mantan penari erotis ini setelah berhasil ditangkap cintanya oleh kris dan sehun?

**Terima kasih atas readers yang menfavorit/follow fanfic aneh ini. dan kalian juga yang review ff ini, tidak apa-apa kalau kalian hanya review "lanjuut" aku senang sekali, atau kalian yang mengomentari tulisan2 aneh ku, itu juga aku bahagia sekali. Dan ghost readers yang tak pernah meninggalkan jejak, juga terima kasih, saya tahu anda hanya membaca ff ini tak mengomentari, tapi anda selalu refresh ffn untuk tahu kelanjutan ff ini, aah saya tahu ^^**

**Review kalian lah yang membuatku cepat memiliki ide untuk kelanjutan ff ini xD**

**Maaf hunhan shipper aku selalu cut NC mereka, maaf bila aku selalu typo dan sebagainya pula. Aku sangat welcome dengan ide2 kalian. Selamat membaca ~**

Seoul, korea selatan

Yunho membolak balikkan dokumen mengenai data hidup kim minho. Namja tampan itu harus mencari data mengenai kim suho yang merupan satu-satunya keluarga milik nara pidana yang akan menjalani eksekusi.

"aargh~ tak menemukan satupun petunjuk! Panggil kim minho itu kemari!" perintah yunho pada changmin yang memang dari tadi stanby disampingnya menunggu perintah.

Changmin menyeret minho ke hadapan yunho. Inspektur kepolisian yang paling muda itu mengintrogasi minho.

"apa kim suho sudah mati?" Tanya yunho, minho terdiam dan ia masih berpikir. Setelah menjual suho, ia sudah tak tahu menahu lagi perihal yeoja mungil adik kandungnya itu.

"molla…" jawab minho seadanya, yunho mengernit dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. "kenapa? Kalian ini kan saudara kandung, menurut data-datamu, adikmu ada bersamamu setelah orang tua kalian meninggal. " tambvah yunho, minho terdiam dan ia menghela nafas berat untuk berbicara.

"aku menjualnya….."

Buagh!

Yunho memukul minho sampai namja itu terjungkal dari kursi yang didudukinya. Changmin mengepal tangannya geram mendengar jawaban minho. Meski ia tak tahu suho. Tapi ia tahu wajahnya dari foto yang diberikan yunho kemarin.

Yeoja yang mungil, polos dengan mata hazel yang menawan dan senyumnya pada foto itu sangat cantik. Tega sekali minho menjual adik kandungnya. Demi apa changmin sudah tau alasan minho.

"mati memang pantas untukmu, kepada siapa kau menjual adikmu? Geisha di jepang? Striptease di amerika? Atau PSK di pinggir kota seoul?" kata yunho marah. Benar-benar keparat namja di hadapannya ini.

"orang china, aku menjualnya pada orang china!" kata yunho, kini changmin menendang perut minho sampai namja itu terbatuk.

"namja bajingan!" umpat chamgmin, yunho menahan changmin yang kesal. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan changmin. Karena perasaan mereka sama setelah mendengar penuturan minho. Menjual adik demi uang, huh! Namja yang lebih bajingan dari pada seorang pencuri.

"changmin, aku mau kau cari suho, aku mendapat data bahwa dia suho kim pernah menjadi penari erotis tapi kini sudah tidak karena klab itu sudah berubah menjadi café.

"ne, yunho~ssi aku akan mencari suho kim"

Minho dibawa ke kurungan khusus narapidana kelas satu dan mengunci namja itu sendirian. Minho merenungkan kesalahan fatal yang telah selama ini ia perbuat. Yah~ ini berawal sejak orang tuanya meninggal dan ia harus rela putus sekolah demi menghidupi adiknnya, suho.

Kerja jadi kuli bangunan seharian. Bertarung dengan terik matahari serta pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga dilakoni minho demi makan dirinya dan adiknnya. Tak elak kekesalan karena tidak dapat uang dilampiaskan minho dengan cara memukul adiknya,suho.

Minho terjun ke dunia judi dan sempat menang banyak karena judi. Inilah titik awal minho sering berjudi dan berujung pada perkelahian jika ia kalah atau ia menang dari orang yang memiliki anak buah untuk memukuil jika tuannya kalah.

Dan ia bertemu tuan kazuya yoichi. Ketua gangster macan api dari negeri sakura, jepang. Bermain judi dengan namja yakuza ini sungguh menguras tenaga karena pria itu pintar menggunakan taktik. Dan sayang minho gagal.

Di hari setelah ia pulang, ia memukuli suho sampai yeoja itu kabur dari apartemen kumuh mereka. Dan minho hanya terdiam. Yah, hanya terdiam.

"itulah cara aku melindungimu ho…." Gumam minho yang mengingat detil kejadian dirinya di masa lampau. Duduk di lantai yang dingin sambil meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya.

Suho sudah berada di kamarnya, terbaring lemas di tempat tidur dengan nyonya wu yang merawatnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum saat suho membuka matanya.

"ah, kau sudah sadar… saat mama ke kantor kris, ada kehebohan. Rupanya suho pingsan.."

"mama yang membawa suho kemari?"

"iya.. kris masih sibuk, jadi mama belum memberitahunya."

Suho mendelik dan lanung bangkit menarik tangan calon mertuanya itu. nyonya wu hanya menarik alis kaget.

"jangan beritahu kris, dia pasti akan sangat khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa ma…suho hanya lelah sedikit. Istirahat sebentar, besok pasti sehat lagi" ucap suho menggebu-gebu. Nyonya wu tersenyum dan membelai pipi suho sambil mengangguk paham.

Suho tidak mau merepotkan kris dan nyonya wu. Jadi masalah lisa dia akan urus sendiri. Anggap saja ujian mempertahankan pernikahan yang kedatangan pengganggu. Suho meyakinkan otaknya.

"kau makan ya, mama sudah bawakan makanan. Istirahatlah… kris nanti pulang, sebentar lagi" ujar nyonya wu sambil beranjak keluar dari kamar krisho. Suho mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"beruntungnya punya mertua seperti nyonya wu…"

Luhan terdiam di tempat saat seorang polisi tinggi dan tampan berdiri dihadapannya sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang yeoja yang tersenyum ramah dengan balutan seragam smp.

"kau katanya temannya, singkat cerita saja ya! Aku menanyakan bosmu tuan park, katanya kau yang tahu…."

"siapa kau?"

"aku changmin, polisi…. Aku ditugaskan mencari suho kim untuk proses penyelidikan kasus minho kim." Ujar changmin. Darah luhan naik saat mendengar nama minho. Nama orang yang menyakiti suho bahkan menjualnya.

"mwo ya? Aku tak tahu! Dan jangan ganggu suho!" bentak luhan ganas dan mendorong changmin. Saat ini changmin dan luhan berada di sekitar taman kanak-kanak. Entah dari mana changmin tahu keberadaannya.

"tolong! Ini demi kelanjutan eksekusi minho kim!" pinta changmin. Luhan memutar matanya jengkel dan berjalan meninggalkan minho.

"kalau kau bisa tahu aku, kau cari saja suho sendiri! Dan apa? Eksekusi? Kenapa harus mencari suho? Penggal saja kepalanya! Atau sekalian buang ke kandang hiu, sekalian pengumpulan pahala member makan binatang kelaparan" ujar luhan sinis. Changmin agak ciut mendengar ucapan kasar luhan. Sebenarnya siapa disini yang adik minho kim?

"tolong lah! Bantu kami, kau tahu kan kondisinya saat ini seperti apa?" ujar changmin masih mencegat luhan. Yeoja itu menepis tangan changmin tapi namja itu tak melepaskannya. Terjadilah aksi saling tarik-menahan oleh changmin dan luhan.

"lepaskan!"

"sireo! Beritahu aku xi luhan!"

"tidak akan!"

"beri tahu atau kucium kau!"

"polisi mesum! SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak memanggil sehun membuat namja blonde itu berlari dan melihat luhan yang ditarik changmin. Sehun berlari dan lansung menghajar changmin tanpa ampun.

Buagh!

"jangan sentuh luhan ku!" pekik sehun memukul changmin brutal.

Buagh!

"dia milikku!"

Cklek!

Pukulan sehun terhenti saat ia rasakan sesuatu yang dingin melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah borgol. Dan borgol yang satunya mengunci pergelangan tangan changmin.

"hehehehe…jangan remehkan polisi korea anak muda~"

police office

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kesal. Pasalnya changmin membawa mereka ke kantor polisi. Apalagi changmin mengajukan penawaran. Luhan mau cerita dimana suho maka sehun lepas dari borgol yang membelenggu tangannya dan tangan changmin. Atau memilih diam dan merelakan sehun seharian diborgol bersama changmin.

2 penawaran konyol dan sehun terlibat. Namja blonde itu mendengus kesal di samping changmin yang menatap luhan senang. Luhan masih menimbang-nimbang dan kesal saat tak menemukan jawabannya.

"ceritakan saja…. Kau mau pacarmu ini kembali kepelukanmu, ah! Ke ranjangmu?" goda changmin sambil terkekeh, luhan memerah mendengar godaan changmin yang bisa dikatakan tepat itu.

"tak perlu kau ceritakan, aku bisa bercinta dengan luhan sekarang juga dengan kondisi seperti ini." kata sehun sinis. Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan menjitak kepala sehun.

"anak muda jaman sekarang" umpat changmin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap luhan lagi.

"…dia berada di china dengan kris wu. Dia kekasih tuan wu itu."

Luhan akhirnya kebobolan saat melihat sehun yang bosan terborgol dengan changmin. Berat hati dia menceritakan posisi suho saat ini. changmin tersenyum senang dan mengambil kunci borgolnya kemudian melepas tangannya dan sehun.

"haah~ leganya!" ujar sehun mengusap-ngusap pergelangan tangannya. Luhan menatap sehun dan ikut mengusap usap tangan sehun.

"terima kasih xi luhan dan oh sehun. Kalian sudah membantu kami. "

Kris melihat suho yang tak berselera dengan hidangan sushi dihadapannya. Dari tadi suho hanya diam dan mengaduk aduk makanannya.

"kau kenapa ho? Tidak enak ya?" pertanyaan suho membuat suho tersadar dan menggeleng cepat. Ia melanjutkan menimati sushinya padahal perutnya tidak ingin menerima masakan itu.

"ada apa suho?" batin suho pelan.

Pagi ini perusahaan wu berjalan seperti biasa. Suho tengah mengecek data program kantor bawah. Dia masih mengedit-edit kata-kata sampai lisa datang dan melempar 2 buku tebal di hadapannya.

"kau…. Fotocopy 2 buku ini 8 rangkap! Lakukan sekarang karena rapat akan dilakukan sore ini." ujar lisa. Suho menatap lisa dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"maaf! Tapi aku bukan Office girl! Aku pegawai departemen pengecekkan. Anda nona lisa, dari kantor 1, suruh saja bawahan di kantor 1!" ujar suho berani. Dia sebenarnya takut tapi ketakutan itu di tepisnya jauh- jauh. Ingat kata kris tiap pagi saat awal ke kantor.

"kau itu calon istri presdir wu…. Jangan takut, perusahaanku perusahaanmu juga"

"aku kekasih atasanmu bodoh! Aku wu suho!" suho berteriak dalam hati mengucapkan kalimat itu. lisa tak menunjukkan wajah atau ekspresi apapun mendengar protes suho. Yeoja itu malah tertawa.

"lakukan saja apa atasanmu bilang, jangan sok hebat di depan teman-temanmu! Tolong bawakan ke ruanganku ya jika sudah selesai!"

Lisa melenggang pergi usai mengucapkan kalimat itu. suho sudah kesal dan mengambil buku yang tebalnya setebal kamus bahasa inggris kemudian melemparnya ke lisa.

Dugh!

"aww! Apa- apaan kau?" bentakkan lisa membuat semua orang kini berhenti dan melihat pertengkaran suho dan lisa.

"kau ya apa-apaa! Kau pikir aku takut? Maaf saja aku tidak takut denganmu!" ujar suho, lisa mendekat dan menarik kerah suho dan tangannya melayang ke wajah pucat suho.

PLAAK!

"jaga mulutmu suho kim! Aku tidak main-main dengan omonganku. Lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan! Harusnya kau itu malu, kau Cuma bawahan, aku dari kantor satu! Tepat dibawah presdir wu. Aku lebih besar pangkat daripada kau! Kerjakan!" bentak lisa dan menghempaskan suho kelantai. Melempar kembali buku tersebut ke wajah suho.

"kalian lihat? Akibatnya kalau melawan atasan. Tidak suka? Keluar saja!" ujar lisa angkuh dan berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu. suho meringis karena tamparan lisa ditambah buku tebal mengesalkan itu yang mengenai wajahnya.

"kau tak apa? Jangan khawatir kami akan membantumu mengcopy buku tersebut" ujar himchan iba sambil membantu suho bangkit. Rekan-rekannya yang lain mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Suho ingin menangis saat melihat rekan-rekannya begitu baik padanya. Tapi suho merasa bersalah terhadap mereka semua. Ia telah berbohong besar atas statusnya yang sebenarnya.

Kekasih sekaligus calon istri atasan mereka. Tapi suho berjanji, kebaikan mereka pasti suho balas.

Bantuan zhoumi, himchan dan qian, buku tebal itu sudah dicopy 8 rangkap. Suho akan membawa 18 buku termasuk copyan dan aslinya ke ruangan lisa. Biar yeoja itu puas. Rencananya suho akan melempar buku itu layaknya bermain bowling ke wajah lisa.

Tapi tiba-tiba handphone bergetar. Telepon luar negri dari luhan. Suho mengganti mode panggilannya dan mengaktifkan wifi di smartphonenya.

"yeoboseyo…"

"_suho….ini aku…."_

"ne, waeyo lu?"

"_minho…. Kim minho oppamu. Akan dieksekusi mati"_

"….mwo?"

"…_.beberapa minggu lagi, kau dipanggil oleh kepolisian untuk membantu kelancaran proses hukum minho. Kembalilah ho…aku tahu kau mungkin membenci kakakmu, tapi…ini bukan main-main ho, kakakmu akan dihukum mati."_

"….."

"_suho?"_

"…biarkan aku berpikir"

"_pikirkanlah dulu ho…. Dan kuharap pilihamu adalah yang terbaik. Tutup telpon ya, jaringannya mulai ada gangguan…"_

"tunggu!"

"_ne?"_

"….lu…..aku menemukan keluargamu, keluarga xi"

Telpon jarak jauh itu terputus. Suho terdiam dan memilih untuk melupakan perkataan luhan. Tapi otaknya tak bekerja untuk melenyapkan ingatan yang satu ini. suho melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan tatapan hampa. Pikirannya penuh dengan minho. Ia bahkan sampai tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang mengejeknya karena membawa tumpukan buku seorang diri ke ruang rapat.

"ahh! Kau terlambat 10 menit!, kau tahu kami sampai harus memperlambat rapat ini!" lisa membentak suho di depan karyawan kantor 1. Tapi yeoja pucat itu hanya diam dan melenggang pergi saat dia rasa semua buku sudah di taruh di ruangan itu. bahkan lisa yang memanggilnya dan mengumpat mencaci makinya tak ia hiraukan.

"apa aku harus ke korea dan bertemu minho oppa? Jujur….aku masih trauma bertemu dengannya."

Suho terus diam berpikir. Melanjutkan pekerjaan dengan cepat hingga ia dapat pulang lebih awal. Suho tak sempat pamit ke rekan-rekannya. Ia begitu tergesa-gesa menuju mobil yang sudah berada tuan choi –asistennya- ia menyuruh tuan choi lansung membawanya pulang ke apartemen.

Kris pulang agak telat, sekitar pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Dikarenakan ada rapat yang tak dapat ia suruh orang lain untuk mewakilinya. Serta cerewetnya lisa yang membuat suasana kantor jadi melelahkan.

Kris masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati suho yang sudah meringkuk di kasur. Kris tersenyum dan mendekat ke kasur. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk suho dari belakang.

"baby…." Bisik kris seduktif di telinga suho. Dengan santainya, kris meraba-raba tubuh suho. Menggoda yeoja mungilnya untuk malam ini. tetapi suho malah menjauh dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"jebal….jangan hari ini"

Suho mengucapkan kalimat itu pelan dan lemah. Sayup sayup nada kesedihan juga menyertai kalimat itu. kris melihat suho yang terdiam menutup matanya. Cukup lama dan kris menyerah. Ia menjauh dan memutuskan untuk pergi mandi.

"mianhe kris…. "

Luhan memutar lagu milik wendy_smrookies because I love you di ruangan music taman kanak-kanak. Saat lagu itu berdendang, luhan duduk di lantai sambil melipat lututnya.

"jooyi….dan ajhuma sudah kembali?...mereka hidup diatas kekayaan umma dan appa"

Luhan terdiam berpikir sampai sehun datang dan mendekat ke arahnya. Luhan menatap sehun dan tanpa sadar air matanya menangis. Sehun terkejut dan lansung memeluk luhan. Yeoja rusa itu kembali menangis lebih keras di pelukan sehun yang hangat.

"wae chagi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Iya aku tahu suara wendy memang indah" ujar sehun, luhan menggeleng dan memilih tetap memeluk sehun.

Luhan belum siap jika dia harus menemui jooyi dan ajhuma. Lagi pula sekarang ia sudah bahagia bersama sehun. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk melupakan keluarga jahat itu dan memutuskan untuk menikmati hidupnya bersama sehun. Tapi hatinya bergejolak. Dirinya ingin bertemu mereka dan meminta apa yang telah diambil dari luhan.

"jangan menangis…"

Hibur sehun sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala luhan sayang. Dia juga membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang yang membuat luhan perlahan tidak menangis lagi.

"lupakan luhan…. Lupakan! Kau sudah memiliki sehun, lupakanlah semua ,masa lalu itu"

Skip cerita, suho semakin dibuat jengkel oleh lisa. Dari disuruh piket malam bersama cleaning service, lalu karena telat Cuma 4 detik suho dihukum membeli makan untuk pegawai-pegawai kantor 1. Suho melakukan semua itu dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi, tubuhnya makin kurus dan perhatian kris sedikit berkurang karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan

Tidak ada ciuman

Tidak ada pelukan

Tidak ada sentuhan

Semua kemesraan itu semakin menjauh dan jarang dilakukan. Sialnya, kris tidak memperhatikan suho. Hingga, suho pergi ke rumah sakit bersama himchan untuk memeriksaakan kondisi tubuhnya.

RS

"ny. Kim… anda mengalami,.. kekeringan ginjal"

"apa?"

"jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas. Istirahatlah dulu, dan minumlah banyak air mineral. Kalau kau turuti semua ucapanku, kau akan sembuh dengan cepat."

Setelah menuliskan resep obat yang harus di tebus di apotik suho dan himchan pamit undur diri. Tapi suho orang yang bandel dank eras kepala. Meskipun himchan sampai mencubitnya karena tidak minta cuti istirahat ia tetap datang bekerja.

Sebuah mobil bertuliskan POLICE sekitar 3 buah, berhenti di depan kantor wu. Turun seorang namja korea tampan yang sangat tinggi, dan inspektur korea yang tak kalah tampannya.

Kepolisian china dengan gabungan polisi korea yang dipimpin jung yunho berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan, kantor pengecekkan. Masuk dengan santai dan mencari seorang gadis yanmg dipercaya dapat menyelesaikan kasus mereka.

"nona suho kim?" polisi changmin memanggil suho yang kini sudah berdiri menghadap mereka. Suho tak mengertio kenapa polisi korea disini dan menemuinya dirinya. Rsanya ia tyak melakukan hal yang fatal.

"ikut kami ke korea. Ke lapas seoul international untuk menghemat waktu sidang" ujar yunho. Suho tertahan dan tetap diam. Wajahnya penuh isyarat pertanyaan.

"anda kami bawa ke kantor polisi"

"mwo?"

tbc

**maaf kalau aku lamaaaaaa sekali update, karena aku sibuk sekali dengan kegiatan sekolah. Belum lagi banyak tawaran modeling yang gak bisa aku tolak. Mengetik fanfic ini jadi satu kata perhari -_-. Dan hansilnya juga sedikit -_-.**

**Tolong bantu kelanjutan fanfic ini, kalian bisa sertakan sarang yang bisa membangun fanfic ini. saku sakan lebih bekerja keras lagi untuk cepat update ff ini.**

**Aku juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan, review please ^^**


End file.
